svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Day 4 - Scene 4
Enar stood by the side of the road across from the gate. Today was going to be a great day. He could feel it in his toes. He'd be spending time out doors, with a good friend, working with his hands and being useful, fixing something. Then later, he could take it easy, enjoy the afternoon and do whatever he wanted. Maybe he would go sit in the quiet spot and watch the clouds go by, or wander through the orchard or sit on the porch talking with Rolf. He could offer to help out with something in the house. They'd probably decline, but he could ask at least. Or maybe he'd wander down to the inn and seek out Jolene. He hadn't quite made his mind up about that yet. He probably wouldn't go, but it was nice to have the option at least. The road lay still in the sunlight, warm under his feet. When he came down towards the gate he'd heard a horse and carriage rattle past, but by the time he got out on the road it had already gone and the dust had started to settle. He wondered a bit about how much traffic the roads here really saw. Old man Hasse had sounded like he spent most of his time on the road and that Amanda had said she enjoyed driving the horse and cart. Surely there would be others transporting things back and forth between the villages. He'd seen plenty of carriages back in Irnrad when he arrived. It probably hadn't been anyone he knew driving by. Driving around the country-side on a day like this seemed like it could be quite pleasant; sunshine, a mild breeze, the world in full bloom. Maybe that could be a plan for next year. He could rent a horse and cart and drive from inn to inn delivering apples or something. Rolf would surely know if that was an option. He'd have to sign up for driving classes when he got home. As an employee of the Kul Viller Police he'd probably have a discount for that kind of thing. Great plan. He'd get a lot of fresh air and see the sights without all the walking and he'd have something to spend his time on back home. Living in the city he'd never had a need to drive on his own. The trams and subways would take him anywhere in town and if he needed to go further there were trains or the airbus. “Enar!” Rolf's voice from beyond the gate brought him back to the present. “Are you there? Could you help me with the door please.” “Coming.” He hurried over to the gate and pushed it open. On the other side Rolf waited, with a long ladder hefted on one shoulder. Enar went through and held the door open from the other side, to avoid getting in the way. Rolf had no issues maneuvering the ladder through the gate, but it would probably have been a bit of a hassle had he been alone. “Thank you, my friend. Much easier like that. Will you be okay carrying the tool box or should I take it?” “No, no. I'm fine. I'll handle it. No worries.”Enar crossed over to the other side of the road where he'd stood earlier and picked up the box. “We can swap in a bit if the ladder wears on you.” “Nah, I'll be fine. Just making sure we don't wear you out.” Rolf grinned and started walking in the direction of the crossroads. “You're on vacation after all.” “Well, I can still pull my weight. I'd feel bad letting you carry it all.” Enar hurried to catch up. “Yes. Yes of course. I wasn't implying anything. You've been a great guest so far Enar, not a problem at all.” Enar blushed. “Thank you. I try.”He should probably mention he broke the jug before too long. “And you and your family have been great hosts. I can't imagine a better bunch of people to stay with.” “Nonsense,” said Rolf and beamed with pride. “Any burrow worth its dirt in these parts would have done the same.” He coughed and cleared his throat. “Except maybe that pipe you had this morning. No one else I know here could have pulled that off.” The two walked with their own thoughts for a bit. Eventually Enar broke the silence. “I've never had anything like that in the past. Not that I'm into exotic blends or anything, but still. It was pretty special. I'm glad it worked, but I'm not sure I'd do it again. Maybe if I had something important to do.” “Well, my friend. What could be more important than enjoying your vacation to the fullest?” “Yes.” Enar laughed. “You're right of course. I've worked with humans for too long. Their thinking might be rubbing off on me.” He shuddered. What if it was true? He really needed to get out more. “You're fine, I'm sure. If nothing else, we'll do our best to set you right. A bit of honest work, a good meal and an afternoon in the sun. That's what you need. Mark my words.” “Yes sir. Right away sir.” Enar chuckled. “Honestly, that sounds like a great plan. What are we doing today anyway? Honest work, eh?” “Most honest work there is my friend – fixing things.” Rolf laughed. “We'll be repairing the gazebo down by the lake. The roof is broken and it needs to be fixed now that the barbecue season is about to get started for real.” “Oh, nice. I see. Didn't you say something about sheep though? The other day I mean.” “Aye. Originally we were meant to move the sheep from up by Torse and down towards Littleford, but I swapped with Uno.” “Swapped?” “Indeed. They're both village tasks, moving the sheep and repairing the gazebo so it doesn't matter too much who does them as long as they get done. After the wives had their little argument on Restday we owed my brother's family a favor of work so I offered to do the repairs for him.” “Oh,” said Enar. “I'm sorry about that, I...” “Nonsense.” Rolf waved his protest away. “It's working out great. They owed us a favor of work for having insulted our guest, so Uno offered to take care of the sheep for me.” “Oh...” said Enar, again. This time with a smile. “Much better like this. The lake is much closer than either Torse or Littleford so we're much better off this way. Uno, on the other hand, lives just above Littleford so he'll just have to go to Torse and bring the sheep home to his place.” “Ah... That's nice, isn't it?” “Indeed my friend. We're both better off now.” Rolf chuckled. “Nothing bad that doesn't bring anything good with it. You just have to know how to find it.” Enar nodded. He hoped Rolf could find whatever good came with a broken jug. “Here,” said Rolf and pointed up the road. “Just by that boulder there's a path down on the left. That's where we're going.” “Okay.” Enar strained to look but didn't see the path. The enormous rock however, was clearly visible. They'd reached that part of the road where bright green and white birch trees replaced the darker firs and pines. Where earlier the forest had stood dense and secretive, it now lay open and inviting. Tall green grass covered the ground and the occasional troll's marble rested among the trees like enormous dew drops on a big leaf. “It's very pretty here, isn't it?” said Enar. “With the trees and rocks and everything.” “Indeed my friend, indeed. Just make sure you don't touch any of the boulders. Some of them are a bit unstable and it's such a hassle putting them back when they roll away.” “Really?” No way. That can't be accurate. “No, I'm just messing with you.” Rolf laughed. “These rocks have lain there longer than anyone care to remember. It'll take a lot to move them.” “I thought so. They look too big to move.” The big rock by the road towered above them now, seemingly leaning against two trees growing along its side. Enar suspected it really were the trees growing against the side of the stone and that they'd be long forgotten by the time the rock finally rolled over – if it ever did. The road would probably be gone by then too. Rolf set off down the path down the hillside and Enar came along shortly after. The toolbox was getting heavier and he hoped it wouldn't be too long until they reached the lake. Well trodden and easy to follow the path crept down the hillside in a wide arc, swinging ever slowly northwards. Underneath his feet the dirt lay soft and cool, in places even slightly damp. The sun hadn't fully dried it yet. As he walked, his spirits lifted. He got mud between his toes when he stepped in a particularly damp spot but it didn't matter at all. The wind sang in the trees and he started to whistle between his teeth; a happy song about sunshine and dancing bees. No way he'd whistled like this with a hangover. “Rolf,” he called out to his host walking with the ladder a bit in front of him. “Can I ask you a question.” “Sure thing my friend,” Rolf shouted back, not stopping or turning. “What are you wondering about?” “Well, you see, when Linnea told me about the medicine Beired was making, she seemed really nervous about it. What's up with that? If it's not too personal?” Rolf walked a few more steps and then stopped. He set down the ladder and turned to face Enar. “I'm sorry Rolf. I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.” Enar swallowed. “No, that's okay.” Rolf looked him straight in the eye. “It's okay to ask, but it's a serious question and it deserves a serious answer.” He sighed and stared off into the forest, his mouth chewing on nothing. “They don't see eye to eye on the arts those two. I don't know why. “Beired's always been good with the herbs and none of our other kids have any issues with it. Linnea though, she got a bad batch when she was little, about eight. Took a fever one winter and it just wouldn't go down so she, I mean Beired, cooked up a soothing syrup to make her better. “Linnea, poor girl, she was out of it for two days straight – didn't move, didn't open her eyes, barely breathed, for two days. There was something wrong with the syrup. Beired found out later what it was, some seed gone bad or something, but it was too late then and all we could do was sit by her bed and wait.” “But she got better, right? I mean, she's okay now, isn't she?” She must be. He'd seen her himself and she seemed fine. Or maybe there was something on the inside? “She woke up. She cried and screamed, but in the end she woke up. Never talked about it though, not to me, not to anyone. She never touched anything Beired did again after that.” “Oh, I see. That sounds horrible.” The breeze felt cold against his bare legs and neck. What if he'd passed out for days and didn't even know? He couldn't have. He'd have known, surely. But, what if? “It was, my friend. It was.” Rolf put a hand on his shoulder. “Don't worry though. If we learned one thing from that it is to never let it happen again. She always checks and double checks everything these days. That's why you're not allowed to come near and disturb her when she's working. To make sure there aren't any distractions.” Enar blushed. “I didn't...” “Of course you didn't,” said Rolf with a wry smile. “Let's not talk more about that. We got a roof to mend and the day isn't getting any colder.” He turned and hoisted up the ladder on his shoulder and set off down the path once more. --- Continued in Day 4 - Scene 5. Back to Enar's Vacation.